Por la Ventana
by Queklain
Summary: Historia parecida a un Drabble. Terminada.   Un chico ruso admite que la vida es mejor con su Kuwagamon que estando solo, aunque sea molesto muchas veces.


Muchas veces Moscú es una linda ciudad, pensaba Yuri Nóvikov a sus doce años. En especial en las noches después de una suave nevada – difícil de ocurrir, pero qué gratos momentos...

Era cosa de sentarse en el balcón de su ventana, y ver las luces de las casas brillar junto al cielo.

Aunque hubo un día extraño en donde una de esas estrellas cayó encima de él. El la siguió lentamente con la mirada – había sido un día extenuante – hasta que se percató que aquella línea iba directo hacia él.

Minutos más tarde, despertó en muy mala pose tirado en el suelo. Lleno de nieve, con un palpitar en su cabeza y con un bicho amarillo sobre él.

"Oye, oye Yuri!"

"¿Qué pasa Kunemon?"

"¿Cómo se decía 'Más comida por favor' en estonio?"

"…Rohkem toitu palun, me parece."

"Genial ."

Cosas de la vida, podría decir el muchacho. Intentó atribuir la caída de la nueva especie de gusano a que Dios quería reírse de él – pero no, es católico ferviente y simplemente _no_. Pero cuando el bicho empezó a _hablar_ y hablar que era su _Di-gi-mon_ y que lo había estado esperando hace tanto tiempo, lo único a que atinó fue a taparle la… ¿Boca? Y a esconderlo en su armario porque su отец ya estaba preocupado, no quería verlo resfriado en la mañana.

Era fácil sacarlo a pasear, siempre podía hacer la excusa que iba a la piscina del colegio y lo metía en el bolso. El problema era cargar con el bicho gigante que se autollamaba Kunemon. Era como un niño, cosa que veía cosa que quería leer/tocar/llevarse a la "boca". Últimamente quería conocer todo sobre Estonia porque había logrado sacar uno de los libros de colegio de su mochila – no sabía cómo había sacado unas cuerdas de su boca, y eléctricas porque el día que las intentó tocar quedó en el piso otra vez.

La parte más difícil era alimentarlo, ya que Kunemon quería comer todo lo que él se llevaba a la boca. Y hey que a él le gustaba comer, gracias! La comida no era barata, y pedirle a su отец hacer un invernadero era muy notorio así que las cosas con su nuevo compañero – ese que no quiso separarse de su lado en ningún momento…

"Oye, oye Yuri!"

"¿Qué pasa ahora Kunemon?"

"Tu mundo… tu mundo es muy interesante." – y eso rojo en su cara era…?

Hah. No es que no quisiera tenerlo a su lado tampoco. No era niño de muchos amigos pero Kunemon se había ganado un lugar en su vida.

Y un día, las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas.

Todo comenzó por la mañana, cuando decidió ver el objeto que Kunemon le había entregado, casi dos meses atrás de su llegada. No tenía ni idea de cómo nadie lo había notado- a menos algunas señas de sus padres diciéndole que estaba muy distraído- siendo que lo paseaba a todas partes. Pero nunca había tomado muy en cuenta aquel pequeño objeto que se le llamaba Di-gi-vi-ce. Era liviano, más que los celulares de su tiempo.

Y notó que brillaba. Dos puntos amarillos…

Y una oleada de puntos negros muy cerca del borde de arriba.

"Hmmm." – se paró de la silla de su escritorio, poniéndose su abrigo y un gorro para salir al balcón. Kunemon ya estaba afuera, mirando (si se le puede llamar mirar el enfoque que hacía con los rayos en su cabeza a un lugar) fijamente hacia el frente –"Kunemon, dime qué—"

"Hay que tener cuidado, Yuri. Se acercan muy rápidamente, estarán acá muy pronto."

"Eh? Qu-qu-de qué hablas!"

"Por favor Yuri, alerta a tus padres que deben irse de aquí _en este instante_, yo me encargaré de esto." – allí Yuri descubrió que nunca había escuchado a su amigo hablar así. Fue shockeante, pero la pose denotaba que esa era su misión. Si vida, quizá.

"E-estás seguro? No se puede arreglar esto de algu—"

"Solo VE!"

"QUIÉN GRITA TANTO EN MI CASA!"

"Padre—"

"… Ere-es – eso es una de las criaturas de hace tres años atrás!"

"Señor, debe irse de aquí con su hijo en éste instante! Mire el cielo!"

Esa era una escena que ni el Niño Elegido ruso, ni su padre olvidarían jamás. Junto con la tormenta de nieve que caía – volaba, una nube inmensa de criaturas dominaba el cielo volviendo las nubes más oscuras de lo que eran. El viento congelaba la habitación de Yuri, la escena de atrás los tenía a ambos en el suelo, aterrados.

Pero Yuri se levantó. Se restregó la cara con sus manos.

Y se prometió que iba a proteger a su familia. A su padre, su hermana pequeña que estaba en su pieza.

Y a Kunemon.

Así que fue a su lado, caminando contra el viento. Y con una mirada y un "No, me quedaré junto a ti", el Di-gi-vi-ce comenzó a brillar.

Kunemon ya no era más Kunemon. Era Kuwagamon el que no perdona.

Y después de aquella aventura, en donde vio que no era el único "elegido", donde conoció a Anna y a Lara, a las extrañas chicas de Japón y sus digimon acompañantes…

Pudo sentir que la vida no era solo estudios y noches en el balcón.

A veces había que saltar de él, ahora su digimon siempre estaría con él acompañándolo.

Aunque quisiera más de una vez llevarlo a Estonia.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón pienso que se ve mejor con espacios. Es complicado...

Pero bueh. Hablo de Yuri, el niño elegido de Rusia. Quizá no se acuerden de él es de la 2º temporada... pero valió la pena, lo juro.


End file.
